Tiempo de Niñera
by lechuzah
Summary: Esta historia ocurre tiempo después que Son Gohan encuentra a Gokú en medio de las montañas. Cap 2: Goku aprende de la amistad y de los enemigos, mientras Son Gohan se encuentra con Bora, un joven guerrero indio que cuida la torre Karin.
1. La Vecina del Ermitaño de Paoz

**Capitulo 1**

**La Vecina del Ermitaño de Paoz**

La montaña Paoz era un lugar donde pocas personas se aventuraban a recorrer. Siendo un lugar con una gran belleza natural, eran pocos quienes la visitaban y había una razón para eso: su fauna y flora. Tenían sus peligros y solamente las personas que se hayan criado en esa inhóspita naturaleza, o los muy tontos y aventureros, decidían recorrerlas. En ese momento, se podía oír el sonido de una bicicleta por las tierras de aquel lugar.

Algunos animales lograron captar este sonido y miraban algo curiosos quien pasaba, en especial los simios que estaban en los árboles. Desde esa altura pudieron ver quien circulaba por esos caminos.

Era una chica de no más de 15 o 16 años. Su tez era blanca, sus ojos eran grandes y negros, su pelo, liso y negro azabache, le llegaba hasta encima de los hombros y se movía por la leve brisa que producía su transporte; llevaba un vestido de diseño chino color rojo y unos pantalones blancos, vestimenta muy común para los habitantes de aquella región, el conjunto de su ropa lo terminaban unas botas rojas que iban a la velocidad que la bicicleta le permitía. En su espalda llevaba un bolso de viaje y en una de sus manos un mapa del sitio que revisaba de vez en cuando.

Creo que luego de este camino debo seguir por la derecha- se dijo así misma revisando el mapa- ¡vaya!, ¿hace cuantos años que no venía por aquí? ¿tres años?

Miró hacia adelante y frenó en seco, a pocos metros de ella había un tigre dientes de sable que no le gustó verla en su territorio y vaya que el animal se lo hacía saber: Esa cara y ese gruñido hablaban por si mismo.

No tengo tiempo para esto- se dijo la chica algo apenada poniendo un pie en tierra de manera de freno

Cualquiera que no conociera el lugar se hubiera muerto de miedo al ver a aquel gato de manera amenazante, pero ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba al ir por ese camino. El tigre, con un gran salto, se lanzó encima de la chica. Ella se bajó de la bicicleta justo cuando el tigre caía sobre su bicicleta. Aprovechó ese segundo para tomar un impulso y darle una gran patada en el estómago al tigre, lo que hizo hacerlo volar unos metros, el gato se logró parar y con una cara de miedo se fue corriendo del lugar. La chica puso de pie su bicicleta, revisó que no tuviera ningún daño y siguió su camino.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos cuando pudo ver, a lo lejos, el lugar donde tenía que llegar, aquella cabaña escondida en las montañas y para su sorpresa, seguía igual que cuando la visitó por última vez. Pudo ver al dueño de esa casita a lo lejos, el hombre era inconfundible con esa ropa oriental anaranjada y ese bigote blanco. El anciano miraba hacia el cielo con las manos en su espalda.

¡Señor Gohan, Buenos Días! - gritó a unos metros del anciano alzando una mano de manera de saludo.

Son Gohan, escuchó el saludo y sonrió al ver a la chica.

- Pero si es la adorable Sushi – exclamó el anciano al reconocer a la chica que venía

Ella frenó su bicicleta al lado de Son Gohan y bajó de ella.

A pasado mucho tiempo Señor Gohan- dijo la chica de nombre Sushi, inclinándose en una leve reverencia

Vaya que si- respondió el anciano- la última vez eras una niñita y ahora solo mírate, eres una linda jovencita y vaya que has crecido.

La chica se sintió avergonzada, pero el anciano tenía razón, hace tres años ella debía subir la mirada para ver al anciano, ahora el era quien debía subir la vista.

Por favor, entra, te serviré un poco de té- dijo el anciano – y te contaré el favor que necesito que me hagas.

Sushi siguió al anciano al interior de su casa. Y seguía igual que hace tres años, pero habían cosas que parecían distintas.

La familia de Sushi era vecina de Son Gohan, bueno, aunque en este caso los vecinos estaban muy lejos del uno al otro, específicamente de 1 kilómetro de distancia por lo complicado que era habitar y recorrer la Montaña Paoz, pero lo interesante de esta pequeña y extraña vecindad era el conocimiento de artes marciales de cada uno, muchos no lo hacían por gusto personal, sino por una necesidad de protección de los animales salvajes del sector. Si se necesitaba buscar algo, como agua o alimento, era posible que algo te atacase o de paso ayudaba a noquear la comida. Tal vez para la gente pareciera tonto enfrentarse a estos problemas para sobrevivir y preferiría irse a la ciudad o algún pueblo mejor abastecido, pero la Montañas Paoz tenían algo que no se tenía en otro lugar: paz y silencio. Los pocos habitantes del lugar sabían eso y en especial Son Gohan quien vivía en el sector más alejado del lugar, lel era conocido como un maestro ermitaño, ya que muchos sabían que era un gran experto de artes marciales. La familia de Sushi se sentía honrada de tener a esta persona de vecino e intentaban mantener el mayor contacto con el, este contacto comenzó a decaer cuando Sushi, para seguir sus estudios entro a un internado por tres años y sus padres ahorraban cada centavo que podían en su educación. Anteriormente estudiaba en casa a través de libros y profesores particulares que hacían malabares para llegar a darle clases a la niña, quien, gracias a su propio esfuerzo le iba muy bien. En sus tiempos libres caminaba por las montañas, aprendía artes marciales con sus papás e iba a visitar al buen anciano Son Gohan, todavía recordaba aquel juguete tan lindo que le prestaba cuando iba a su casa...

Y bueno Sushi – dijo Son Gohan sirviendo un poco de té- tu madre me ha contado que pronto te irás a estudiar a la ciudad, ¿es cierto eso?

Si señor Gohan- dijo la chica recibiendo la taza ofrecida – tengo un cupo en la preparatoria de la ciudad capital, tendré que irme a vivir allá, en los dormitorios estudiantiles de la ciudad

Eres una chica tan aplicada- dijo Gohan- me llegas a dar envidia con todo lo que estudias, yo con las tareas del diario apenas si puedo leer un libro, soy muy inculto.

Mi padre me había comentado un poco de que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, me refiero a más de costumbre.- dijo la chica tomando un sorbo de té-

Así que a estas enterada de eso no- dijo el anciano

La conversación terminó al escucharse unos quejidos en una habitación para luego escucharse un gran llanto que asustó a Sushi al borde de que la chica derramara un poco de su té en la mesa. Era un grito tan fuerte que asustó a los pájaros que estaban a las afueras de la casa y la chica tuvo que taparse los oidos.

Vaya parece que ya despertó- dijo Son Gohan

Sushi, observaba como el anciano se paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a la habitación donde se escuchaba los llantos.

Ven Sushi, quiero que conozcas a mi nieto- dijo el anciano

La chica tardó un poco en reaccionar ante esta petición.

¿Dijo nieto?- se preguntó en voz alta

Sushi entró en la habitación, era donde Son Gohan solía dormir. En una esquina había una pequeña cuna y origen del gran llanto . El anciano tomaba al dueño de esos pulmones mientras decía frases como "tranquilo" o "ya estoy aquí" haciendo que el llanto disminuyera pero que no terminara, el pequeño seguía gimiendo levemente.

Parece que despertaste de malas ¿no?- sonrió el anciano al niño- Sushi, este pequeño es mi nieto.

Son Gohan se acercó a la chica que todavía estaba algo extrañada por esta noticia, puesto que según recordaba, el anciano "maestro" Son Gohan, no tenía familia conocida, así que ¿cómo podría tener un nieto? Observó al niño, era tan pequeño, no podía creer que ese grito tan desgarrador y que escondía tal potencia viniera de aquel pequeño y delicado paquete, su piel era blanca pero su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y su cabello... en su vida había visto ese cabello tan desordenado en algún ser vivo. El anciano le preguntó si quería cargarlo pero no esperó la respuesta y ya se lo había puesto en sus manos y sus oídos fueron los primeros en reaccionar ante la fuerza de los pulmones del pequeño, tuvo que tomar al niño por las axilas y alejarlo un poco de su cuerpo para poder soportar el llanto, pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí cuando vio algo asomarse por detrás del niño, algo largo peludo y de color café que se mecía de un lado a otro por culpa de la gravedad.

UN... UNA COLA?- gritó Sushi sin creerlo- ESO ES UN... UNA COLA!

Esto simplemente es un mal sueño o una pésima broma, no solo estaba sujetando al nieto de una persona que consideró un ermitaño sin familia conocida por toda su vida, el cual tenía una fuerza tremenda escondida entre sus llantos, sino que, además el niño tenía una cola de mono, no le podían decir otra cosa a eso, de tanto ver a las familias de simios de la montaña podía reconocer esa cola como la de un simio.

Son Gohan volvió a tomar a su nieto y le entregó un biberón que el niño aceptó gustoso y Sushi agradeció ya que el griterío había acabado.

¿Su... su nieto? - dijo Sushi al borde del colapso – y esa cola! ¿Como es posible que yo no supiera esto?

El está conmigo hace poco tiempo, solo un par de meses – dijo Gohan – el es la razón de que este ocupado actualmente y el es parte de favor que quiero que me hagas

¿Qué, él? - dijo todavía sorprendida

Bueno Sushi, necesito ir a ver a un viejo amigo, el vive muy lejos, en una isla desierta, es un ermitaño como yo. He ahorrado lo suficiente para poder ir hasta ahí pero solo yo, no tengo lo suficiente para ir con mi nieto y bueno necesito que alguien lo cuide por mi por un buen tiempo, por lo menos un mes estaré afuera.

¿Cuidarlo yo?- dijo Sushi señalándose a si misma- ¿un mes? Es que yo...

La chica no quería ser descortés pero habían cosas que no le parecían que estaban claras en todo esto, en primer lugar el origen de ese bebé y esa cola de mono... ¿era un eslabón perdido? ¿qué era? No podía ser de este mundo...

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron al oír al pequeño llorar nuevamente al terminarse el biberón. Son Gohan simplemente sonrió y le quitó los gases diciendo "ya bebé, tranquilo" haciendo que el pequeño llorón lanzara un gran eructo por sobre el hombro del anciano.

Yo... antes... quisiera hacerle unas preguntas señor- dijo Sushi- exactamente, como es que llegó ese niño hasta usted, es que, lo siento no creo que sea su nieto.

El anciano se extrañó con esta pregunta poniendo cara de exclamación, pero sonrió al poco tiempo viendo al pequeño que ya no estaba llorando y solo se chupaba el dedo.

Eres muy sincera en tus preguntas Sushi- dijo el anciano – A este pequeño lo encontré en el interior del bosque.

Esa fue una respuesta que Sushi, no esperaba recibir.

Escuché unos llantos muy fuertes y ahí estaba este pequeño. Estaba solo y desnudo, me extrañó tanto que estuviera ahí, lo más curioso fue que no había señales de alguna otra persona, ni siquiera huellas, asi que el tiempo que debió estar solo pude ser de horas o días. Parece que lo abandonaron a su suerte. Cuando vi su cola me sorprendí tanto como tu y luego pensé que debieron dejarlo ahí por esa razón, pobrecito.

El anciano comentó esto con un aire de nostalgia en sus ojos mientras veía al pequeño, Sushi simplemente no podía creer el relato que contaba Son Gohan, era tan extraño y trágico... si, nunca ha conocido un ser humano con una cola de mono, pero ¿abandonar a un bebé desnudo en medio de la montaña a su suerte?, podría haber sido devorado por una serpiente o un tigre y ¿cuanto habrá llorado y gritado?, ahora entendía porque era tan potente los gritos del pequeño, ¿cuanto tiempo debió estar muerto de hambre y de frío? Era su único modo de llamar la atención a esos seres sin corazón que lo abandonaron llamados "padres" y sin darse cuenta sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse al pensar en lo que pudo sufrir ese pequeño.

Decidí llevármelo y que fuera mi nieto, no se si el mundo este listo para el, pero espero enseñarle todo lo que se para que se pueda defender de el, merece esa oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Sushi asintió en silencio. El pequeño niño comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos hacia la chica con una pequeña risa. Sushi tendió las manos y el niño fue feliz hacia ella, quien lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sintió como el pequeño la abrazaba y su pequeña cola se enroscaba en su cintura como una cría de simio a su madre.

Como... ¿cómo se llama su nieto? - preguntó la chica mientras acariciaba los pelos desordenados del bebé

Se llama Son Gokú – dijo Son Gohan orgulloso

Gokú... he?- dijo Sushi viendo hacia el pequeño quien le devolvió la mirada con una linda sonrisa- vaya entonces ¿tú eres el pequeño rey de los simios o no? Dijo juntando la nariz de ella con el pequeño Goku

¿Rey de los Simios?- comentó Son Gohan

De la historia de "Viaje al Oeste" dijo Sushi- hay un personaje que es el rey de los simios se llamaba Sun Wukong y el pequeño calza con la misma descripción que el y me pregunto si ¿algun día conocerás al monje que te llevara a una gran aventura, pequeño rey?

Gokú sonreía mientras la chica lo alzaba al cielo, Son Gohan parecía algo perdido en esa conversación, ¡vaya que la chica sabía cosas!, por su pensamiento pidió a Kami Sama que si llegaba a morir y resucitar lo hiciera una persona que le guste el estudio para no estar tan perdido en momentos como este.

Y bueno, me podrías hacer ese favor, tendrías que quedarte aquí, pero no te preocupes, tengo provisiones para mucho tiempo- dijo Gohan para cambiar de tema

Por supuesto que me quedaré – dijo la chica acariciando la mejilla de Goku con la suya

Son Gohan estaba muy agradecido y le explicó a Sushi la administración de su casa y de las comidas y horarios que tenia Goku.

Como tres veces al dia- le explicó- pero cuando llora como lo escuchaste hace poco dale un biberon, suele pedirlo después de dormir y no te confíes, es un bebé pero es muy especial, le gusta jugar mucho asi que cánsalo como puedas

Entiendo- dijo Sushi

Hazlo dormir antes que sea de noche, así no te dará problemas- comentó Gohan – Y si, antes que se me olvide...

El anciano sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de género y sacó su contenido del interior. Sushi no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Era una pequeña esfera de cristal de color anaranjado y en su interior había el dibujo de cuatro estrellas que resaltaban en el interior. Goku sonrió al verla y ella también, puesto que era el juguete que el anciano Gohan le prestaba para jugar cuando venía de visita.

Parece que la recuerdas – dijo el anciano entregándosela- Pues Gokú también suele jugar con ella tal como lo hiciste tu en el pasado, la dejo en muy buenas manos.

Cuente con ello señor. Dijo Sushi con la pequeña esfera de cristal en sus manos.

Goku trataba de alcanzar la esfera con su manitos. Sushi se la acercó y el pequeño comenzó a reir.

Bueno, me voy Sushi, cuidate mucho- dijo Gohan- Goku, portate bien, se bueno con Sushi

Gohan comenzó a caminar por el sendero por el cual Sushi había llegado y se despedía con la mano. La chica lo despedía de la misma forma pero tomando una de las manitos del niño y agitándola en el aire como si Goku le estuviera diciendo adiós. El anciano había desaparecido ya de la vista de los dos. En ese momento Sushi sintió un olor muy feo de parte de Goku.

Parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal

Entró a la casa con el niño, comenzando su trabajo como niñera, seria un mes muy interesante, pensó ella. Y vaya que no se equivocaba.

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia en esta sección. Como sabemos, Goku fue criado por su abuelo Gohan y no conoció a nadie más que se sepa en la historia y Bulma fue la primera chica que conoció o que recuerda y siempre me pregunté que pasaría si hubiera habido más contacto con otras personas cuando niño, solo que el no lo recuerda porque era muy pequeño y nació la idea de esta chica Sushi, la pensé no como una mary sue sino como un personaje secundario como los que hay en el mundo de Dragon Ball, por eso su ropa y sus características son muy simples y comunes.<p>

Viaje al Oeste es una historia asiatica muy conocida, como el quijote de la mancha para los hispanoparlantes, cuanta de un monje que debe buscar unos pergaminos y entre los que lo caompañan está el rey mono y un demonio cerdo. Toriyama pone a Bulma como el monje que busca un tesoro y bueno, Goku seria el rey mono y oolong el demonio cerdo jeje.

Que Son Gohan deseara ser más estudioso fue un pequeño guiño para el futuro. Cuando nace el hijo de Goku y mencionan el nombre de Son Gohan al niño le gusto tanto que le pusieron ese nombre, una tonta idea de que el primer hijo de goku podría ser una reencarnación... muy tonta no?

La historia la puse en la sección de DBZ porque tambien mencionare cosas sobre esta saga en la historia.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, dejenme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones, y si hay problemas de redacción, ortografía, etc.


	2. Los primeros amigos y rivales de Goku

**Capitulo 2**

**Los primeros amigos y rivales de Goku**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el anciano Gohan había salido a ver a su amigo ermitañ era mediodía en su casa en las Montañas Paoz y se podía ver a la chica tendiendo los pañales de tela y la ropa de Goku, sin darse cuenta había acumulado mucha ropa para limpiar en esas semanas, pero era comprensible, era fácil decir que se iba a cuidar una casa ajena y a un niño que acababa de conocer, pero del dicho al hecho...

Goku era un niño adorable, era tranquilo y se portaba bien, pero era entendible los berrinches que a veces hacía. Luego de que su abuelo se había ido de la casa el muchacho estaba bien intranquilo así que comenzó a llorar como una magdalena. Sushi tuvo muchos problemas para tranquilizarlo.

Vamos Goku lindo, tu abuelo pronto llegará, te lo prometo, se bueno ¿si?- decía la chica con su mejor cara pero Goku no queria oir y el berrinche seguía aumentando sus gritos de llantos- Mira, Goku, mírame – comenzó a decir la chica y ponía caras graciosas, sacaba la lengua y movía los ojos de manera graciosa. pero el muchacho no ponía atención y seguía llorando sin parar.- Kami sama que hago -se decía mientras se movía de un lado y otro con el niño en los brazos y lo mecía para ver si se tranquilizaba pero nada, se mantenía igual, la unica diferencia era la amplitud del sonido del llanto cuando lo mecía de un lado a otro- a ver, hecha de menos a su abuelo... ¿y si le muestro algo del abuelo?... claro la esfera de cristal!

Dejó al niño en el suelo y fue por ella, estaba en la habitación del anciano en ese momento, Sushi puso la esfera en el suelo y la rodó hacia Goku, lo que llamo la atención del niño, aun con los ojos llorosos observó como la esfera de su abuelo se dirigía hacia él, alzó sus manitos hasta alcanzar las esfera de su abuelo y dejó de llorar, sonrió y movió su cola contento. Sushi suspiró aliviada que encontrara una forma de calmar al pequeño.

¿Eres un pequeño consentido he?- Sushi se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a la estatura del niño, quien miró a su niñera, parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera diciendo "¿Qué es consentido?"- Bueno, me la vas a lanzar también o no- dijo la chica. Goku entendió la orden he hizo rodar la esfera por el suelo para que llegara a la chica.

El bebé era muy inteligente para por su corta edad, según Sushi. Con una sola orden lo mantenía en un lugar y que jugara con la esfera de cristal mientras ella se encargaba de hacer el almuerzo.

Goku no comía, tragaba las cucharas de alimento que le acercaba su niñera. Gohan había dejado una lista con algunos detalles de las comidas del pequeño y llegaba a ser espeluznante que el plato de Goku fuera llenado más que lo que la chica comía en un día para una comida, pero bueno, el chico se veía sano y con el peso específico para su edad así que trató de acostumbrarse al balbuceo del niño pidiendo más comida que era más seguido de lo que se podría suponer para una persona que estuviera comiendo. Luego venía la tarea de limpiar los platos y sartenes todas las noches, menos mas que Goku se iba a dormir antes de las primeras estrellas, de esa forma se acostaba a horas normales para cualquier ser humano, ella podía pasar una hora limpiando la loza y teniendo la delicadeza de no hacer ruido para que el pequeño simio no se despertara. Así que muchas veces las otras tareas eran atrasadas para otro dia solo por limpiar la cocina todos los días, y el dia de hoy era el dia de hacer el resto de quehaceres. Goku jugaba con la esfera en sus manos, mientras Sushi se encargaba de sacar los pañales y las ropas de un gran canasto de ropa limpia.

Bueno, la ropa ya está tendida, ahora solo hay que esperar a que se seque- dijo contenta la chica viendo las lineas de ropa tendida- ahora debo cortar algo de leña.

Había entrado al bosque, con Goku en una canasta de bambú sobre sus hombros y una hacha y cuerda en la otra. Cualquier otra persona hubiera preferido dejar al niño durmiendo o encerrado en la casa antes de entrar al bosque de las montañas Paoz, pero Sushi optó por llevárselo con ella, el pobre niño ya había sufrido el abandono en medio del bosque ante que su abuelo Gohan lo encontrara y bueno, es y será un habitante de las montañas Paoz, debe aprender a reconocer los caminos del lugar y aprender a defenderse en contra de los animales y atrapar su alimento.

Goku, tu abuelito es el hombre más fuerte que conozco, estoy segura que aprenderás mucho de el cuando seas mayor- dijo la chica- hoy voy a usar un hacha para cortar un árbol pero estoy segura que tu serás tan fuerte que solo con un golpe podrás derribar un árbol y lo llevaras a tu casa para tener leña.

Para la niña esto no era un disparate, era una realidad que había visto antes. Todavía recordaba cuando su padre, Son Gohan y ella, con cinco años, fueron a recolectar leña para el invierno. El ermitaño había golpeado un árbol gigante con su puño desnudo y lo botó sin ningún problema. El recuerdo del árbol partiendose y el gran estallido en medio del bosque todavía lo tenía en su mente y bueno, como olvidarlo, la madera de ese árbol le servio por un año completo. Simplemente Goku estaba destinado a seguir los pasos de su abuelo y ser el guerrero más fuerte del mundo.

Ambos llegaron hasta un árbol perfecto para que la chica lo pueda llevar a la casa dejo la canasta de bambú alejada del árbol diciendo a Goku "se buen niño y no te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?" el niño se quedo quieto pero muy atento a los movimientos de la chica.

Sushi dio tres fuertes hachazos a las base del árbol y el pequeño observó esos tres movimientos detenidamente. Sushi dejó el hacha en el suelo y con una patada perfecta terminó de quebrar el tronco del árbol. Goku observó como caía el árbol hasta el suelo y el sonido pareció encantarle porque movió sus manitos aplaudiendo y riendo.

¿Así que te gustó? – dijo la chica viendo como el niño reía ante ese espectáculo- bueno mira esto, te encantará.

Sushi buscó la mitad del tronco y con un golpe logró partirlo, creando dos troncos, siguió haciendo esto mismo ante la mirada del pequeño, quien no dejaba de verla atento al sonido y los movimientos de sus manos. El pequeño comenzó a imitar torpemente la forma que la chica bajaba sus brazos y como con las manos de manera de navaja cortaba los troncos en el canasto de bambú, pensando que podría romperlo, pero el canasto solo se movía con su poca fuerza, pero el chico no le importaba y seguía intentándolo.

La Niñera terminó de cortar los troncos, los acomodó y ató para poder llevárselos sin ningún problema, se limpió sus manos aplaudiendo suavemente viendo la pila de madera.

Viste, Gokú- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta al canasto de bambú- algún día harás esto para conseguir leña cuando seas grandes... ¿Goku?

La canasta estaba dada vuelta y sin el niño en su interior, había desaparecido. Sushi sintió una fecha en su corazón y un frío en su espina dorsal.

G... Goku, ¿dónde estás?- grito la chica asustada, comenzó a buscar en los alrededores del árbol, el niño no podía ir tan lejos, todavía no caminaba y el gateaba algo rápido, pero no tanto como para desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

Escuchó una risita un poco más profundo en el bosque y no podía equivocarse: era la de Gokú. El alma le volvió al cuerpo a la chica y corrió hacía aquella dirección, había mucha más vegetación en aquel lugar, por tanto debía tener cuidado donde pisar y que tocar.

Pasando un arbusto con grandes hojas vio al niño que reía y movía su cola, estaba en el suelo gateando , pero no estaba solo: Había una cría de simio y su madre quienes lo acompañaban, la cría de simio jugaba con el saltando por todas partes mientras Goku intentaba tocarlo pero fallaba.

Asi que era eso- pensó Sushi más calmada viendo la escena en silencio. Ella no encontraba raro esto, ya se imaginaba lo que pudo haber ocurrido:

El sonido del árbol siendo cortado le debió llamar la atención a la madre simio y decidió investigar, algo común en los monos de Paoz, puesto que no ocurre mucho movimiento en las montañas. La cría debió soltarse de su madre al ver a Gokú en el canasto y al verlo parecido a el (en tamaño y con cola) pensó que era una cría de simio. La madre de la criatura se habría llevado a Goku a un lugar para que los dos puedan jugar tranquilos y lo devolvería después sano y salvo.

Realmente era una escena muy curiosa y linda. La madre simio observaba a los pequeños con mucha cautela, Goku y el pequeño simio comenzaron a jugar con sus manos, en un momento el simio trató de hacer a Goku ponerse en dos patas, pero el pequeño tropezó y calló de espaldas, la madre simio observó esto y sentó al niño mientras revisaba su cabeza por si se había dañado.

Sushi, observando esta escena, movió sin darse cuenta una piedra que rodó por el suelo, alertando a Goku y sus nuevos amigos, la pequeña cría se asustó y su madre se erizó en forma amenazante y se interpuso entre ambos pequeños y Sushi mostrando sus dientes dispuesta a defender las dos crías: la suya y la que acababa de encontrarse.

N... no se preocupe señora simio- dijo Sushi algo apenada de echar a perder la escena- solo estaba preocupada por Goku, el niño con cola, es que lo estoy cuidando... soy … una simio como usted si lo quiere de alguna forma.

Sushi se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de la madre simio y no intimidarla pero esto no parecía ayudar, la madre seguía de manera defensiva contra la intrusa. Gracias al cielo Goku vio a Sushi y gateo hacia ella sin miedo, dejando a la madre simio con cara de interrogación, hasta que el chico llegó hasta las rodillas de la chica, volteó su cara hacia sus amigos simio y pareció, según Sushi, decirles que no había problema, que la conocía o algo asi, porque la madre dejó de ponerse en guardia: dejó de erizarse y de mostrar sus colmillos para relajar su rostro. Su cría de manera más cautelosa se acercó a Sushi, ella solamente lo miraba mientras el pequeño de manera lenta la olía y se acercaba a Goku, quien con algun de esfuerzo se puso entre las piernas de su niñera, quien ahora estaba sentada como un indio. Le hizo una seña a su mamá con una gran sonrisa la cual se acercó más a Sushi y la observó detenidamente, la madre simio tocó la cara de Sushi, le abrió las boca para observar sus dientes y olfateo su cabello, la chica evitó moverse en todo ese tiempo hasta que la madre pareció entender todo: Sushi era quien cuidaba a esa cría que se había llevado.

Goku se hizo muy buen amigo de aquella cría aquel día así que luego de desayunar, Sushi empacaba algo de comer en el canasto de bambú, ponía al niño con cola en el, e iban a buscar a su amigo para jugar. La madre Simio era la primera en aparecer y luego su hijo quien sin ningún miedo se subía encima de Sushi y saludaba a Gokú.

Observando, Sushi aprendió algunos trucos de como llevar al niño agarrado de su cuerpo como los simios, de esa forma podía trepar sin problema como aquella madre y llevar de una manera más cómoda al niño, quien también aprendió a como sujetarse de la mejor forma al cuerpo de la chica, aunque, más bien, Goku lo tenía de manera innata.

Aprendió como jugaban los simios con sus hijos, la madre colgaba con su cola mirando hacia el suelo y con sus patas delanteras sujetaba a su cría y la columpiaba haciendo al pequeño chillar de alegría. Goku vio esto y parece que le gustó el juego, así que Sushi trató de hacerlo, se sujetó de una rama con sus piernas y puso a columpiar con sus manos al pequeño que, con su amigo simio, lo pasaban de

Al poco tiempo tanto los simios como la chica con el niño se sintieron cansados así que decidieron tomar una siesta arriba de un árbol. Sushi se sentó al lado de un tronco y el pequeño Goku se acomodó en su regazo estaba completamente dormido, la chica estaba cansada, pero prefirió no dormir para cuidar del chico y aprovechar de ver aquel lindo paisaje de las Montañas Paoz, quería aprovechar la vista, el silencio y el viento en su cara. Pronto tendría que irse de nuevo a la ciudad para estudiar y pasaría mucho tiempo para que ella volviera a Paoz o tal vez no vuelva, todavía no se sabía. Suspiró pensando el en futuro, por más que adorara este lugar las mejores posibilidades estaban en la ciudad: trabajar, estudiar, vivir, tener una familia... a veces pensaba en eso, pero su pequeño sueño era seguir en esas montañas inalcanzables para la gente.

Escuchó una clase de estallido en la lejanía y vio como un árbol caía muy a lo lejos y se extrañó, no eran comunes las explosiones en ese lugar, pero pronto eso estuvo en segundo plano al oír otro sonido que le preocupaba más, su estómago.

No era la única, también el niño comenzó a tener hambre, así que decidió bajar por la canasta de bambú. Goku se sujetó del la espalda de Sushi mientras ella bajaba por el tronco del árbol, habían dejado el canasto cerca de unas rocas y lo había cubierto con piedras y ramas para que fuera difícil de encontrar, era un truco muy común en las montañas para cuidar las cosas. Sacó las cosas alrededor de la canasta y sacó una cajitas de almuerzo que había preparado para ella y el niño.

En ese momento habían llegado la madre simio con su cría para acompañarlos en el almuerzo, ellos traían algunas manzanas y bayas que habían recogido en el bosque por su cuenta.

Goku terminó toda su comida y Sushi decidió cederle parte de lo que había traído para ella, lo bueno es que ella con poca comida quedaba satisfecha y el muchacho todavía tenía hambre.

Sushi sacó el postre, unas manzanas. Goku hace rato miraba como su amigo se la comía una de esas sola sin necesidad de que alguien se la cortara y la chica ya sabía lo que el niño estaba pensando.

Toma- dijo Sushi- ya tienes dientes, creo que no te hará mal intentarlo

El niño tomó la manzana con sus dos manos y comenzó a morderla, apenas si se veía su cara intentando de tomar la fruta.

La atención de Sushi se desvió un poco hacía unos árboles, no fue la única, la madre simio también había sentido algo desde ese lugar, ambas se pusieron en guardia suponiendo cualquier cosa. Vieron como una figura negra saltaba hasta ponerse a su vista, de manera rápida se aproximo a ellas. La madre simio sujetó a su cría chillando para protegerla, haciendola soltar la manzana que se estaba comiendo, la figura extraña se apoderó de la fruta y comenzó a devorarla, era un simio, un poco más grande que la madre que cuidaba su hijo, su pelaje era negro y tenía una cara de estar de muy enojado. Terminándose la manzana, buscó algo más que comer y vio a Goku quien todavía batallaba con la manzana en su mano. El simio negro se relamió los labios y saltó hasta donde estaba Goku para quitarle la manzana.

El sonido del mono caer cerca de el alertó al pequeño Goku de algo extraño, dejo de morder su manzana y levantó la vista encontrandose con el rostro de aquel simio de pelaje oscuro. El simio gruño y tomó la manzana con una de sus manos pero Goku no pensaba en soltarla, la tomó fuertemente con sus manos y comenzó a hacer gestos con su cara que demostraban que pelearía con todas sus fuerzas por su comida, el simio se enojó más y comenzó a forcejear más con el niño con cola. Sushi miraba esta escena muy sorprendida. Goku tenía una fuerza que no se imaginaba, siendo tan pequeño y peleando con un mono adulto, simplemente sorprendente.

La fuerza del mono hizo que el niño, que mantenía resistencia con la manzana, fuera levantado en sus dos pies. Todavía no se iba a dar por vencido y se mantenía sujetando la manzana y haciendo fuerza y balbuceando frases en un idioma que solo le era conocido a el. Ambos oponentes mostraban los dientes y movían sus colas agitadamente, hasta que uno logró la victoria.

La fuerza en las piernas de Goku era menor porque todavía no sabía caminar lo que hizo caerse sentado y perdiendo el agarre de la manzana. El simio calló también sentado pero con la manzana en sus manos, el ganador se volvió a parar saltando de alegría y arrogancia y comiendose la manzana en frente del niño quien vio toda la escena algo triste por haber perdido porque simplemente se calló. El simio dejó los restos de la manzana y se fue del lugar, dejando a Goku empezando a llorar.

Sushi volvió a la realidad al escuchar el sollozar del niño, se había quedado embobada viendo la fuerza del niño, y fue a verlo para tranquilizarlo.

Tranquilo Goku, no siempre se puede ganar- dijo tomándolo en brazo para tranquilizarlo, mientras la madre simio y su cría lo observaban- Has perdido por muy poco, eres más fuerte de lo que tu crees ¿sabes? - esto hizo al niño dejar de llorar y ver a su niñera- Mira Gokú, en la vida vas a tener muchas batallas y rivales muy fuertes y, aunque no lo creas uno aprende mucho más de las perdidas que de las ganancias, eso me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo mi papá y te juro que es verdad- el niño parecía entender lo que la chica decía- Si solamente ganaras sería muy aburrido todo y además te creerías el mejor del mundo, tu ego se iría por las nubes y serías un guerrero completo. Hoy aprendiste algo muy importante.

La chica dejó al niño en el suelo dejando que sus pies tocaran la tierra y dejando que el mismo se equilibrara por sus propios medios.

¿Ves? A través de esa pelea ahora tienes una nueva habilidad.

El niño, que se mantenía en sus pies, miraba al suelo maravillado de esta nueva habilidad suya y trató de llevarla aun poco más moviendo un pie más adelante pero su equilibrio comenzó a decaer, Sushi lo sujetó por la espalda para evitar que cayera de nuevo y se mantuviera en equilibrio.

Descuida, si practicas la manejaras pronto- dijo tomando una de sus manos- que tal si nos vamos a casa, aprovechas de practicar como caminar, señora simio, pequeño simio, ¿nos veremos mañana si?

La familia simio asintió y se fueron por otro lado, Sushi se acomodó el canasto de bambú a la espalda y comenzó a guiar a Goku para que caminase un poco, llegaron a la casa y el niño simplemente estaba muy cansado de todo el ejercicio. Sushi lo acostó en su cuna y aprovechó de cocinar algo para mañana y limpiar un poco. De seguro mañana Goku practicaría un poco más lo de caminar y amanecería con mucha hambre.

Lejos de aquel lugar, Son Gohan se encontraba en un bosque lejos de las montañas, había recorrido buena parte de lo que debía viajar para llegar hasta la casa de su amigo pero necesitaba direcciones, fue así como llegó hasta una tribu de indios que cuidaban una gran torre que se perdía en el cielo.

Dicen que al llegar hasta la cima Dios te dará de tomar un poco de agua, la cual te hará sumamente fuerte- dijo un joven guerrero indio

Vaya- dijo Son Gohan viendo la gran torre- de seguro que es cierto, pareciera que está sosteniendo el cielo, dime Bora, has logrado tomarla

No- dijo el joven Bora- logré llegar muy lejos, pero pareciera que la torre no tiene fin, pero no me rendiré, pienso seguir entrenando hasta poder llegar hasta la punta de aquella torre.

Eres jóven y tienes perseverancia, de seguro lo lograrás- dijo el anciano- te agradezco mucho tu tiempo y ayudarme a orientarme, debo seguir mi viaje

Pero señor Son Gohan- dijo el joven guerrero- es muy tarde, por favor permítame invitarlo a mi tienda por esta noche

¿Seguro que no será molestia?

Para nada, señor.

Entonces con gusto aceptaré tu invitación.

Bora lo llevó hasta una tienda, la cual era su casa. En ese lugar estaba sentada una joven india embarazada, llevaba su pelo, largo y negro tomado en una gran trenza.

Señor Son Gohan, ella es mi esposa Noa – dijo Bora

Mucho gusto Noa- dijo Son Gohan inclinando la cabeza

Igualmente – dijo la mujer

Estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo- dijo bora orgulloso, haciendo que su joven mujer se ruborizara

Felicidades- dijo el anciano- ¿cuantos meses tiene?

6 meses- dijo Noa – será un niño – agregó

Ella ha estado algo debil este tiempo, así que le he pedido que repose todo lo que pueda- dijo el joven y futuro padre Bora

Eres un buen marido Bora, ese niño tiene mucha suerte- dijo Son Gohan

Bora le preparó un lugar para que durmiera dentro de la tienda, pero siguieron conversando en conjunto con Noa, así Gohan contó que tenía un niño en su casa y se esperaban mucho trabajo como padres empezando por saber que nombre le pondrían a la criatura.

Será llamado Upa- contestó Bora- en honor al padre de mi esposa, fue un gran guerrero de nuestra tribu y el que nos hizo conocernos.

Será un bello homenaje a su memoria, de seguro el niño será feliz y te hará sentir orgulloso.

Ambos jóvenes indios sonrieron ante esta frase.

En la mañana Son Gohan preparó sus cosas para seguir su viaje, despidiendose afectuosamente de Noa y de Bora.

Espero que vuelva a visitarnos pronto, tal vez cuando Upa nazca. Asi su nieto y mi hijo puedan ser amigos

También espero eso Bora, espero que así sea en el futuro, cuidate mucho.

El anciano comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección señalada por el indio. Bora se despedía de el con la mano hasta que el anciano se perdió en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por los dos review!<p>

Espero sus comentarios de este: por la forma de escribir, ortografía, historia, etc !


End file.
